D N Cinderella
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Riku is very popular with the princes at the Masquerade Ball but she wants only a person dress as the famous thief. But when a prince from a far away land wants her... wait where's Risa?[REWRITING adding details and taking out different text style]
1. Good Morning

I hope you like this story and once again I want to thank tysonkaiexperiment for giving me courage to post this up.

I don't own D-N-Angel just the story's plot

* * *

As the sun started to shined through a window it illuminated the room showing a broken wardrobe a old desk and a rickety old bed in the bed laid a figured of a young girl about 17.

She was waking up slowly and was taking in the last of her sleep then got up. She was changing into worn out clothes and since her hair was short she just combed it out with her hands and as soon as that was done she headed down the long set of stairs to the kitchen get breakfast ready her stepsister and stepfather.

Since her real father died her mother thought it was best for Riku to have a father so she remarried and he had a daughter the same age a Riku and look just like her, her name was Risa and had long hair if it was short they could be identical twins.

When Riku's mother died her stepfather gave everything Riku had to Risa saying it was too good for and perfect for an angel like her he also said that if she wanted to stay in the house she was to cook, clean, and all the house work.

Riku having no place to go did as she was told and never complain. No matter how much she work she was always cheerful and nothing her so called family did to her, she ever made her mad.

"Riku!"

"Riku

* * *

Ok ok it was short sorry my dad made me leave the house and my lovely laptop crying

No you can't make me leave it (runs away from dad with laptop around house)


	2. Famous Phantom Thief

Ok I am back and I hope you keep reading I am sorry the first one was so short o and sorry at the end I forgot to mention the stepdad is Keiji

Disclaimer: D-N-Angel is not mine but it would be pretty cool if it was day dreaming

* * *

Riku - pretty much Cinderella

_Risa - stepsister_

_**Keiji - stepfather**_

* * *

"_**Riku!"**_

"I am coming"

As Riku ran up a set of stairs to see at the top her Step father and sister

"Good morning Risa, Stepfather" and as she did that she curtsy

"_Don't give us that where's our breakfast?"_ asked Risa

"O, yes it's coming right up, French toast with syrup a side of eggs and a glass of fresh milk."

"_You forgot the bacon"_ Risa said cross

"But you said you hate bacon"

"_Well know I don't, I want bacon"_

"_**Don't worry you will get it my little princess"**_

"I'll have your breakfast up soon as well stepfather, um waffles, coffee black and oatmeal"

"_**My, My you have everything down don't you? Well after you finish with that you can clean the house and for a half an hour have a break"**_

"Thank you I will get your breakfast to you right away and will get on with my chores right away stepfather"

"_**Very well"**_

So after all her chores where over with, (for the morning anyway) she sat at the desk in her room and look through a book that belonged to her mother. Her mother told her once that paintings could show you the world and what the persons souls where like. The book was of paintings. At the back of the book the author said most of these paintings where stolen by a famous phantom thief who called himself Dark. Only one picture of Dark was ever shot and in the picture it showed a man about 18 wearing all black a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, a black with no sleeves and has buckles hanging lose and black gloves (if you want to see this pic I am talking about e-mail me or tell me in the review)

"Why would someone want to steal painting such as these? If he was a great thief why not steal greater art?"

"_RIKU! GET DOWN HERE AND FIND MY HAIR TIES I NEED THEM IF I AM TO GO TO TOWN TODAY AND BUY MY NEW DRESS"_

Sigh "Coming Risa"

After her step father and sister left Riku snuck out side and took out a horse and rode to a small cottage down the street in the cottage lived an old man named Daiki. Daiki was an artist he was painter and liked to teach who ever was willing to be though.

* * *

Ok well I'll leave it here sorry if you wanted more if you did keep reading I'll update soon.

Wiz- "please review…. um, keep reading, and she will update soon"


	3. Invitation

(Yawn) so tired its late need sleep, but for you guys I will cont.

Wiz – KC she dose not own D-N-Angel, no matter how much she like it

* * *

Risa - Cinderella

Daiki - someone (if you have a idea of who he could be I would love it)

_Risa - stepsister_

**_Keiji - stepfather_**

**Takeshi - Castle Knight **

* * *

&Daiki's cottage&

"Why good afternoon Riku, how are you?"

"Good, how about you Daiki?"

"There's no need to ask that to an old man, anyway lets continue with that painting of yours its coming along very well"

"Thank you Daiki but it is not very good the phantom thief Dark would never steal it"

"I see you have been read an art book, your mother?"

"Yes it's the only thing I have left of her so I read it when ever I can"

"Hm, right anyway continue on with your painting, you'll be leaving soon"

"Ok then"

"O, and Riku you need to use smaller strokes"

"Yes sir"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Back at the house$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Riku just made it back home and she was putting the horse away when kejij was walking into the house to the back looking for her

"**_Riku what are you doing with that horse"_**

"O, I was um, cleaning him up along with the other horses"

"**_Very good continue on then, we will be in the music room."_**

"Yes sir" (Kejij left) "Great job Riku now you have to wash all the horses"

Riku finished cleaning the horses and the set to work in the kitchen, she was making lunch for Kejij and Risa. Making soup with a side of chicken and tea was not easy but she was very well with doing hard jobs.

The soup started boiling she was about to turn it off when the door rang and since Risa was practicing to sing she could have the doorbell being rung over and over or the door being knock on for that matter.

When she got to the door she was meet by a man with Brown hair and eyes and was very energetic

"**Hello Ms. I am from the castle and is here to give you this"**

Gives a letter to Riku

"O, thank you" closes door "wow from the castle I think I should give this to stepfather"

"_kanashii hodo hikari dashita_

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta_

_Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta_

_Kagami ni utsutta kisekino yoru_

_O hazushi hajime ta My Soul"_

Riku could hear this coming from behind a door very badly

"Stepfather this came just now and seal with an angel wing crest"

"**_Did I not tell you to never disturb burring…. What a angel wing crest?"_**

"Um yes sir"

Keiji read it out loud

_To whom ever lives in the house hold,_

_You are cordially invited to Masquerade Ball tomorrow night_

_To welcome home the prince and to find a reasonably bride _

_All the young girls in the house are welcome to come_

_Dress as whoever you want but you must wear a mask_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Queen_

"That mean I can dance with the prince right dad?"

**"That is right and then you can get to know him better and marry him, but remember every girl can and will come"**

"That means I can go to right?"

"No you can't it's not a place for you to be at"

**"Now, now Risa the letter said all the young girls are welcomed"**

"Daddy no"

**"That is if you get done with all your chores and have something to wear"**

"O, thank you stepfather"

Riku leaves the room

"Daddy why did you let go"

**"Don't worry princess she won't go she has a lot to tomorrow and what will she wear"**

* * *

Ok this is done going to start the next chapter soon hope you like it so far please keep reading

Wiz - read and review and tell me um her what you think


	4. At the palace

Thank you from reviewing just for that I stared writing this chapter right away

Wiz – she has no time to say but she wants you all to know she does not I repeat does not own D.N.Angel

* * *

Daisuke – Prince

Riku - Cinderella

_Emiko – Queen_

**Dark – the prince's bodyguard**

Takeshi – Castle knight

_Satoshi – a prince from another kingdom_

_**Krad – satoshi's knight**_

* * *

>At the palace 

"Mom how could you"

"_I was just thinking about your welfare"_

"I know mom but I wish you would just let me pick out who I want to marry"

"_But if I let you do that you'll never be married"_

"But why did you pick a masquerade ball?"

"_Well I always wanted one for myself when I was a little but your grandpa never let me have one"_

"And you invited other Princes from different kingdoms as well?"

"_Well I was talking with the other queens and they said they had the same problem with there sons"_

"Ok so what will I wear?"

"_I don't know Daisuke you pick it's a masquerade ball pick a costume and either buy or have someone make"_

"Fine I'll be in my room"

In Daisuke Room

Daisuke was look through a book (an art book if you must know) when his bodyguard came in. Daisuke failed to notice him and then felt a weight on his head.

"**Hey Daisuke what are you doing?"**

"I was trying to think of a costume for the ball"

"**You where well what have you come up with" **(note dark is still putting weight on Daisuke head)

Getting fed up with Dark on his head Daisuke through him off "I don't know you stopped me from think of one"

"**Now, now Daisuke don't get angry with me… (looks at book on desk) …here how about him." (points to picture of Dark the phantom thief)**

"Sure you want me be this cues he named after you am I right"

"**NO, I am insulted, why would you ever think that. Ok you right"**

"Well since that's the only idea I have I guess be this phantom thief"

"**Well I think you would be happy 1 it's has to do with art 2 his name is Dark and 3 it's better than being dressed as a girl."**

"- -' You got that right"

"So will you come with me to the costume maker?"

"**Do I have a choice? I mean I am your bodyguard and force to follow you where ever you go"**

"Hey Daisuke!" (slaps him on the back really hard his face hits the book)

"Hey Takeshi where'd you come from"

"Well Daisuke my mom and dad wanted a kid so they..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" "I wanted to know where you been"

"O, I have been all over town giving out these invitations, here I have one left want to read it?"

Daisuke took the letter and started read it

"Why would my mom put that on the invitations"

"Well is it not obvious she want you to find a girlfriend so she set you up and she can have grandchildren"

"I am not even going to say anything on that. You can go now Takeshi"

"Ok I have to get a costume for the ball anyway bye"

"**Your going to use Wiz aren't you?**

"Yeah like I want a bunch of girls walking behind me all night"

"**So what is he going to wear?"**

(Hangs head low) "I don't know"

"**Well let's see…… how about Zorro?"**

"I guess that'll work"

"**Well then let's go"**

>Back with Riku 

"Let's see this will work"

Riku pulled out a beautiful ballroom white dress one that her mother had made for her long ago I was the only dress she own and was able to hid from her stepfather

"Mom made this especial for me form me too wear to my first ball"

in a another castle in a another kingdom

"_So we been invited to a ball it would be rude no to attend, don't you think Krad"_

"**_Yes you are right so what will you wear then?"_**

"_I haven't thought about it what do you think I should go as?"_

"_**How about a knight and I'll go as a prince"**_

"_Yes that will work but I say you go as a princess"_

"_**Why do you say that?"**_

"_Because I say so and I think is will be amusing"_

* * *

Ok I am calling it a night now tell me if you want Krad to go as a princess or not

Wiz – plz review and vote for Krad's costume or if you have one in mind tell us.


	5. Riku's Gown

KC- ok I am back with a new chapter in this one it's the night of the ball

Wiz- this is not KC story D.N.Angel does not belong to her and we will also like to thank Iarrod because she is the only one who said anything about Krad's Costume so we going with her idea with a twist.

* * *

Riku - Cinderella

_Risa – Stepsister_

_**Keiji – stepfather**_

_Boy – a young boy Riku remembers_

**Freedert – Fairy Godmother**

Towa No Shirube – Fairy Guide mother

* * *

Riku was up early on the day of the masquerade ball she had done a full day work in 5 ½ hours and still was not done on top of more work she had to work on the carriage and get all the white horse as white as possible which was four but it was hard since when she got them all done they ran through mud.

"There now please stay clean"

"_Riku, Where are you I can't find my earring it's the white one I am going as Cinderella and need to look as beautiful as ever and I can only do that in all white"_

"It's on you dresser on the right in a box and inside another box with a ribbon on it"

"_What's it doing in there?"_

"_**Riku"**_

Riku turns around and see her stepfather

"Yes sir?"

"_**When you get done with horse iron my pants for the ball and find my cufflinks"**_

"Yes sir"

Later

Ok so Riku has done everything she has been told to do and Risa and Keiji are pouting that she gets to go so Riku is up stairs getting ready.

"I finally get to go a ball"

Riku was brushing out her hair which did not take long she then went over to the wardrobe and pulled out her dress. But what she was not her dress what she saw gown that was shredded as if it someone cut the dress with a pair of scissors.

Riku was heartbroken as she looked over the damage it could not be repair not for tonight not for any night.

Riku walked down the stairs back to her stepsister and stepfather.

"_**Riku what's keeping you if we are to get on time we must leave now"**_

"I will no be attending"

"_**Why not?"**_

"Well my dress I had planed on wearing has been ruin"

"_**Well that's a shame I well since you finished all your work you may do whatever you want"**_

"_Daddy are we leaving yet?"_

"_**Yes my angel"**_

"_**Good night Riku"**_

(They left)

Riku ran through the house to the back into the hidden garden to the fountain and sat there crying. That's when she remember once when she was young

Flashback

Once when Riku was young she was playing with Risa in a meadow when she got lost

"Risa look at these flowers aren't they pretty?"

"_Yeah Riku I'll be right back I going to show mommy and daddy"_

"Ok I'll wait right here"

"_All right I'll be back soon"_

Riku was waiting in the meadow and heard something running around she turned around and saw a fox chasing a rabbit. Riku went after it and followed it in to the forest mindlessly, the fox injured the rabbit by the time Riku caught up with it and she scared it away.

"Poor bunny your foot hurt"

Riku ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped up its foot

"_Wiz, Wiz"_

A boy came in view look out of tired and as if he was just in a fight he was dressed in a cloak with a pin holding it together he also was wearing dark blue pants and a whit shirt that could be scene well.

"_O, Wiz I see you made a friend, thank you for finding him"_

"It's Riku and your welcome. He is cute his name is Wiz?"

"_Yeah sorry if he caused you any trouble" _

"No I was just… o know where the meadow I am lost"

"_Um… I know the why around here, let me just go and get my horse"_

"So where do live?"

"_O, I live around the hill in the town"_

"Really I never scene you around"

"_Well I don't get out much"_

"Ok so you know where's this meadow is right?"

"_Yeah I sneak out every now and then and explore with Wiz"_

"So where did you find Wiz"

"_The same why you did a fox was chasing him, ok where at the end of forest and the begging of the meadow"_

"We are thank you so much"

"_Hey wait I want to give you this as a thank you fro helping Wiz" _

The young boy started to take off the pin that held his cloak together and took a chain out of his pocket and stringed the pin through the chain and gave it to Riku

"_It's called the Agate Links"_

"Wow it's so pretty"

The pin or now newly a necklace look liked a small sword up near the top it had a semi-transparent crystallized quartz inside that was surrounded by a grayish white that first part the second part was where the chain was held from. The same white separated it from the first part then it had the same red gem as the first part and from that same gem came two angels like wings that folded in and out.

(KC – I tried to make it look like the one from the book but I added the part where the wings can go into its actual go into itself.)

"_My mom said to give it to someone who I was grateful to and also so you can remember me"_

"Thanks I'll take really good care of it"

"_She also said that you can make a wish with the right crystal that this is the key it but I don't know where that crystal is"_

"That's ok it's still pretty, and I'll still make a wish with it, thank you for your help"

Riku ran back to her parents and Risa they where all very worried and relived she was ok

End of Flash back

"I never got that kids name but why am I think about him?" (Pulls out the Agate links)

"With the right crystal, well I don't know where the crystal is but I hope it will grant my wish"

Riku was at the fountain she making her wish with the Agate links in her hand. When it stared to glow the fountain also started to glow and Riku looked in her hand and saw this then looked at the fountain all of the sudden the Agate links wings opened up.

Riku held it and walked around the fountain and saw a hole that had an engraving of some girl praying Riku put the Agate links inside the hole and to her surprise it fit and she then she turned it as she turned it the fountain opened up and a crystal came out.

The Agate links came out of the hole and turned into a sword cutting the crystal open to reveal a girl curled up.

"**You did it you found me inside this crystal you have brought me back to life"**

"Who are you?"

The girl that was in front of Riku was about 16 she had blond hair and blue eyes and she wore a long sleeve blouse, a red skirt, and a somewhat coat covering tied with two bows at the front.

"**I am Freedert a part of The Second Hand Of Time, I have heard your wish and you will go to the ball tonight. Get me that painting of the white coach and two horses, and that statue of the bird on the wall and your shredded dress."**

"What?"

"**Do you want to go to the ball or not? Go get the items"**

"What? ...o yes right away"

Riku came back with all the items and Freedert blow into the air and snow covered the painting and the snow turned into a storm and in an instant the carriage and horses came to life. She then turned to the bird statue and also made it come to life.

"**This is the Towa No Shirube she can find anything and will be your guide for the rest of the night after I leave"**

"O please call me To-To, Towa No Shirube sounds so old"

The statue look as a young girl she had dark green blue eyes, silver hair, and pinkish purple nails. She had a dark blue shirt with long sleeves that at the waist puffed out like a skirt and wore dark blue shorts underneath she had boots that went to her thigh and everything is trimmed with white she also wore a dark blue choker.

"Wow your pretty you have a boyfriend?"

"**To-To this not the time so let me see your dress"**

Riku gave the dress to Freedert she looked over once then started to blow the snow on it. When it was done it was all white the dress looked like it was wrapped around her but it was held with chain and mirror like a halter top. There was also a wrap to it was white and at the end it was sheared, next to it was a head ornament when put on it would have two mirrors on the side and from the mirrors hung a chain that at the end hung two tear like crystals.

"**This is the costume of Toki No Byoushin the controller of time. She is also a piece of art know as the seconded hand of time. You have been give a seconded chance and till midnight your wish will be granted."**

"Thank you Freedret"

"**No thank you, you have reunited me with my love for tonight"**

"Your love?"

"**Yes, Elliot, he was trapped in the Agates links and you found me and brought us back together for one more night, so that's why I thank you"**

With that Elliot appeared next her and they left

"Well how do like that, so come Riku we need to get you to the ball there's no time to waste we must go come on come on."

* * *

KC- Sorry it took so long to update my dad surprised us with family trips this week and I kept getting home late.

Wiz- thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing this fic and tell me if you would like KC to put a small preview for the next chapter.


	6. In Daiskue Room and later at the ball

KC – I sorry I haven't done any updating soon I was getting ready for school I won't be able to write as much I saw my classes and I think I might die OO so enjoy the story

Wiz – Kitty Cat dose not own D-N-Angel she can only wish and dream

KC - why are you calling me Kitty Cat?

Wiz – I don't know maybe cues you act like one and say you're a Neko-jin. I think I might be in trouble so enjoy the story

KC – You bet you are

* * *

Key 

Character - who they play (there costume)

Daisuke – Prince (Phantom Thief Dark)

**Dark – Prince's bodyguard (Zorro)**

_Wiz – disguise as Daisuke (Phantom of the Opera)_

_Emiko – Queen (The Snow Princess)_

**Kosuke – King (Samurai)**

Takeshi – Castle Knight (Spy)

* * *

>Daisuke was hiding in his closet while his mom was talking to Wiz and Dark.> 

"_Now Daisuke you have to be nice and if a girl asks you to dance you dance and you have to bow to a girl and meet them all."_

"_Yes mom I be good"_

"_O Daisuke you're so cute" (Hugs Wiz to death)_

"**Um your highness I don't think he can breathe"**

Emiko stops and see Dark's outfit and say "_wow Dark don't you look handsome as Zorro"_

"_Well I just be going see down stairs soon" (Leaves the Room with a wave and when the door closes Daisuke comes out)_

"I thought she would never leave, hey Dark wasn't Wiz support to be Zorro?"

"**Well yeah but as soon as I saw the outfit I thought that more me and anyway Wiz is you right well if he had this mask on point's to his mask how will everyone think it's you, but with this maskpoints to Wiz masks everyone will think it's you seeing half your face."**

"Well you got a point there"

"**And besides with this outfit I can guard you more see I can have a sword and everyone will think it's a fake"**

"You just want to hold onto your sword and show it off to the older girls at the party"

"**I have no idea what your talking about I was just looking out for you welfare"**

"Sure you mufls"

Dark had put a hand over Daisuke and was telling him to be quite. When he had removed his hand he started to walk to the door and pulled out his sword, in one movement he had open the door and pulled down a person to the floor and had his sword inches from his neck.

Only to see it was Takeshi.

"Wow, Dark you have working hard having you?"

Dark let Takeshi get up and put his sword away when Dark looked up he only saw Wiz in the room while Takeshi was talking with Wiz Dark looked around and saw the window open and look out only to see a small black figure running on top of roof tops.

"So what you think of my costume Dark?"

"**What are you suppose to be?"**

"I am a spy of course"

"**So if you're a spy what information have you got for me?"**

"Well I hear that the King is come home tonight but know one knows for sure because everyone will be in costume we won't know till midnight when everyone unmasks"

"**So till midnight"**

>Later at the Party>

Everyone was dancing everyone except the 'Prince' Wiz was standing bowing to every girl that meet him, he was getting bored and hungry. He tried to leave once but 'his mom' stopped him saying for you to leave you will have to greet all the young first then you will have food and dance with who ever ask you so Wiz sighed and saw only a few girls where left.

"**Don't worry Wiz your almost done see, after that girl dressed in white you can go eat"**

At the sound of this Wiz put a smile on and said hello alto faster. Dark laughed at this and continued to look for Daisuke and his father. The reason Dark wanted to meet Kosuke was because he served Emiko's side and left out of town for a one week vacation and when he had returned he was shocked to hear Emiko was to be married in two days(they worked fast didn't they) he was to stay at that castle and in a years time go back to the castle that Kosuke lived in. but as soon as Dark arrived Kosuke had to leave to a ally country that was in war.

>somewhere in the room>

"**I hear that snow is the Ice Princess tears why are you crying?"**

"_I am crying because I see my brave worrier has return to me"_

"Big scoop Ice Princess falls for Samurai, what a story what a story"

"Let's see who we have attending this ball"

"Looks like Cinderella, a Knight or is he a Prince maybe both, Captain Jack Sparrow, Wicked Witch of the West, Goddess of Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, a Mafia Boss, a Demon, a Ice Princess, a Samurai, Zorro, The Phantom of the Opera, a Goddess of time I think, InuYasha, the Phantom Thief Dark, Chi form Chobits, an Angel, a Neko-jin, a Priest, a Bandit, Fighter of higher, Doctor, Clown, Monk, wow there so many and that's only part of the room."

Takeshi left taking notes and pictures and numbers that is until he asked a girl whose boyfriend was next him punched him out. Her name was Kurashina Menou, and from the looks of it she did not like her current boyfriend and Takeshi was determined to get her away from him.

>Somewhere else in the room>

"Wow there sure are a lot of girls here mom must have sent at least 200 inventions, o well tonight I am the prince but just a normal guy at the ball."

"Wow who is that girl?"

Daisuke was looking at girl but not just any girl it was Riku she looked very shy not knowing what to do Daisuke wanted to meet her and get to know her better and possibly asked her for a dance

* * *

KC – Well that sorry but that's all for this chapter want to thank everyone who is reading this and hope you will continue. Thanks for the 780 hits lets see if it can go higher 

Wiz – I am so hungry can I eat now?

KC – After you tell the readers about our contest

Wiz – ok HEY READERS ! we are having a contest in the next chapter we are going to give the readers a chance to dance with Dark Daisuke and Wiz as Daisuke so the first to review gets a chance to dance with who they want and if they would like Krad and Satoshi like I said first come first choice. There was that good?

KC – yeah thanks Wiz you can go eat now here is 20 dollars have fun don't spend it all on carrots.

Wiz – FOOD! Thnaks Kitty Cat(runs out to get something to eat)

KC –Don't call me that! owell what you waiting for review, review remember list who you like this

1 Dark

2 Daisuke

3 Wiz

So if you don't get your first choice you can have your 2nd. Also tell me how you would like to look and what you will wear while dancing with them remember it's a masquerade ball you can be anyone

A special thanks for all the reviewers especially

RainPoet who reviewed 5 times


	7. Important Message Form KC

Hi this KiraraCutie give an update i am not sure if you have read this on my profile yet but you need to so i am puting it in my story

Anyways i hate to say this but (takes a deep breath) i won't be Updating anytime soon

I won't be able to cuez of school and joy i have liked so much work this year i think i will fail like half of my classes.

But i am not stoping i will have free time somewhere as soon as i get the hang of my classes i will be back with new storys here are some previews...

**

* * *

DON'T STEAL PLEASE **

**Matt **(Mysterious announcer that talks)

**"Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you"**

**

* * *

The Dragon'sHeart of the Sea **

Form the creator of D.N.Cinderella KC – productions brings you the first Yaoi fic made by her **The Dragon'sHeart of the Sea **(wow that's long)

**Kai a rich young man was on the Titanic he was being force to marry by his grandfather being unable to make any decisions Kai was ready to jump the ship when someone grab him saying do it I sure it's not worth it Kai looked into loving midnight blue eyes and … **

**

* * *

**Also the Classic fariy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs remade 

**Miaka Yuuki and the Seven Seishi**

**Miaka was a kind girl and next in line for the throne Yui felt some what jealous which made a demon that wanted power take over her she sent knight Amiboshi to kill her but he could not he told her where she could live in a deep in the woods and to tell the people who lived there that he sent her**

**

* * *

**A new tales with new charters and story 

**Out Cast **

**The story of a young Neko-jin girl wanting to fit in a world that hates her kind**

* * *

This story me and TKE have be working on for awhile 

**Elemental Goddess the story of 4 high school girl who are Reincarnate of the 4 main elemants **

**

* * *

Once again i am still updating and writing stories so please Read and Review and tell me what you would like to see first **

KiraraCutie


	8. Contest Stats

HI wow 915 hit's that a lot

* * *

Here are the results thus far 

candidus-lupus-full Moonis going to dance with Wiz as Daisuke

Tysonkaiexperiment going to dance with Daisuke

RainPoetis going to dance with Dark **(Tell me if am right and you still need to give me your costume**

Satoshi and Krad still open

>KC leaves>

* * *

>Wiz comes up> 

Wiz here I going to sneak this in for 5 people only

If you don't want to dance with anyone and be there as a Princess or Prince dancing with your own charter or another charter from another show just tell me I will get I in for you

* * *

Beauty and the Beast or Sleeping Beauty 

This is another idea I had for a story staring InuYasha and Kagome so what would you like to see them in more Beauty and the Beast or Sleeping Beauty


End file.
